


Flujo Constante

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter en Español [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurores - Freeform, Enemigos a amigos a amantes a MARIDOS, Estilo poético, Final Feliz, M/M, Sectumsempra, Segunda persona
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Harry Potter es la única constante en la vida de Draco, pero de muchas formas diferentes.





	Flujo Constante

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Constant Flux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719317) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 

Ser el enemigo de Harry Potter es como fuego. Te mira, y por un momento eres lo único que importa. Lo único que _ existe_. Puedes verlo en sus ojos; en la forma en la que aprieta los puños y escupe las palabras perfectas para sacarte de quicio. A medida que la emoción se acumula en tu pecho, a medida que avanzas hacia él, vuestros cuerpos se sincronizan como en una parodia de un baile entre amantes. Te preparas para la colisión y, cuando ocurre, sonríes. Sonríes, porque por un momento él te pertenece. 

Y lo mejor de todo es que nunca te hiere de verdad. Te odia, cierto, pero es tan cuidadoso, tan repulsivamente bueno, que todos sus ataques llegan en forma de palabras hirientes y miradas que queman; nunca en forma de dolor.

Hasta que, un día, Potter derrama tu sangre. Es entonces cuando te preguntas qué te llevó a dejar de merecer la protección de Harry Potter.

*

Ser el compañero de trabajo de Harry Potter es como tierra; como caminar descalzo por tierra fértil y sentir las raíces de una amistad incierta haciéndose más fuertes con cada día que pasa. Os asignan una misión juntos y es como si pudierais leeros la mente. Por un momento, sientes que le _ entiendes_. Y cuando te lanza esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan irritante y encantadora que parece decir "sabía que podía contar contigo", y tú sacudes la cabeza con exasperación, es como si estuvieras en _ casa_. 

O al menos es así hasta que él vuelve a casa con su familia y tú tienes que volver a la tuya: una canción melancólica en la radio y una solitaria copa de vino. 

*

Ser el amante de Harry Potter es como aire. Es una brisa fresca y suave apartando el pelo de tu cara; un jadeo casi imperceptible escapando de tus labios mientras él acuna tu nuca y te acaricia como si fueras una piedra preciosa, mientras abraza tu cintura y acerca tu cuerpo al suyo para poder besarlo. La forma en la que exhala sobre tu clavícula y la forma en que sus labios bajan por tu barriga te hacen sentir adorado de la forma más delicada, y por unas horas dejas de existir más allá de las paredes de su habitación y te vuelves suyo. Su tesoro, su festín. _ Suyo_. 

Hasta que te deja ir. Es entonces cuando aguantas la respiración, rezando por que sus manos vuelvan a posarse en ti antes de que su ausencia te sofoque.

*

Ser el marido de Harry Potter es como agua. ¿Que por qué? Pues porque no para de llorar. En serio, ese beso sabe más a lágrimas que otra cosa. No va a ser la foto de boda más elegante del mundo. Pero él sigue llorando, olvidando que las cámaras están grabando el momento para la posteridad. ¿En cuanto a ti? Bueno, también se te escapan una lágrima o dos, pero nada que pueda apreciarse desde los asientos donde vuestros amigos os están aplaudiendo. El interior de tu pecho, sin embargo, es una marea de… bueno, de felicidad. La sensación es abrumadora hasta que deja de serlo; hasta que volvéis juntos a casa esa noche y te das cuenta de que Harry Potter es tuyo, y tú suyo, y de que vuestro tiempo juntos, como el océano, es infinito. Un peligroso y bello mundo que explorar juntos. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic de] Flujo Constante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322765) by [semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic)


End file.
